Past Tense
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: Perlu waktu lama bagi si penakluk game itu untuk menyadari ketidak telitiannya di masa lalu kepada si gadis perpustakaan—tetapi itu pun jika dia sendiri tidak menyuruh sang iblis sialnya datang ke lokasi sebagai perantara? ShiorixKeima oneshot,complete


_Hai Diary,_

_Begitu liburan berakhir, kami semua akan naik ke kelas tiga_

_Semua yang menyenangkan dari kehidupan SMA akan hilang ya?_

_Meskipun aku tidak mempunyai hal yang menyenangkan selain kata perpustakaan_

_Atau pun sang pengecualian itu, sang pembaca buku bersampul krem kekuningan dengan pinggiran berhias bunga besar berwarna merah jambu milikku, tetapi yang palsu. Yang palsu, iya kan?_

_Karena buku berisi diary, yang bukan berisi perang luar angkasa, masih menetap di sini tanpa pernah disentuh siapapun juga_

_Dan itu menyenangkan untuk sekedar diingat_

_-Shiomiya Shior__i_

_._

_._

**"PAST TENSE"**

_._

_._

_**Beware of: ga-je tingkat siaga, typos everywhere, etc**_

_**Summary: Perlu waktu lama bagi si penakluk game itu untuk menyadari ketidak telitiannya di masa lalu kepada si gadis perpustakaan—tetapi itu pun jika dia sendiri tidak menyuruh sang iblis sialnya datang ke lokasi sebagai perantara?**_

.

.

.

.

(Hari pertama liburan akhir semester)

Keima memasuki rumah dengan tampang nista. Ia baru saja mampir ke klinik untuk mengecek kondisi badannya yang tidak kuat merasakan penderitaan dari makanan buatan si makhluk 'super' a.k.a Elsea, dan ternyata hasilnya membahayakan.

"Nii-sama, apakah ada apa-apa di dalam tubuhmu?" sang 'iblis terkutuk' menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

Keima sebenarnya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk berbicara, tetapi itu satu-satunya jalan supaya Elsea tidak memasak lagi untuknya. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "Tebak apa! Dari hasil diagnosa dokter, aku menderita penyakit perut tingkat akut, yang disebabkan karena SALAH MAKAN!"

"Eh? Salah makan?" Elsea mengulangi lagi. "Aneh, itu kan makanan kualitas tinggi yang sengaja aku pilih untuk Nii-sama," katanya kalem.

"Makanan kualitas tinggi itu yang namanya salah makan! Kamu ini! Bulan depan sudah tahun ajaran baru dan kita naik ke kelas tiga! Kalau hidup dari makan saja tidak bisa, bagaimana kamu mau meluangkan waktu untuk belajar?!"

Elsea diam saja, baru sadar kalau sebentar lagi mereka naik ke kelas tiga. "Yah, mungkin sebaiknya kamu menemaniku belajar, Kami-sama.."

"Tidak bisa!" jelas saja Krem menolaknya mentah-mentah. Tetapi kemudian ia juga mengajukan saran. "Lebih baik kamu belajar saja di perpustakaan SMA kita. Itu jauh lebih efisien."

"Perpustakaan.." Elsea masih cengo. "Memangnya perpustakaan buka pada hari libur ya?"

"Tentu saja buka lah, 'dia' tidak bisa hidup tanpa pergi ke sana," Keima mengambil PSP di sakunya. Kemudian ketika Elsea angkat kaki dari rumah, dia menambahkan. "Dan lagi, matikan alarm-mu sepanjang perjalanan! Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam penangkapan _kaketama_ pada liburan ini!"

(di perpustakaan)

Shiori sedang memandangi dua buku diary-nya, yang diletakkannya di atas meja resepsionis perpustakaan. Ralat. Satu buku diary, satu buku diary abal-abal. Rupa dua buku itu mirip, tetapi isinya jauh berbeda. Dia mengambil salah satu buku dan membukanya. Isinya tentang perang antar galaksi yang terjadi di luar angkasa.

'Yang ia lihat yang jebakan ini ya', batinnya. Dia mengambil buku satunya lagi, membuka-bukanya. Isinya berbagai macam emosinya, tulisan "hai diary" dimana-mana. Dengan buku itu lah ia ingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, atau saat Keima dianggapnya sebagai cowok yang aneh.

Kemudian saat ia yang setengah mati lega karena ternyata yang Keima baca bukanlah diary nya yang asli, tetapi yang jebakan. Saat ia mendengar suara lonceng dari atas dan mencoba mencari tahu. Kalau boleh jujur, antara menyesal dan tidak menyesal sih membuatnya tidak membaca buku diary ini.

Tetapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. 'Baka', ia mengutuki diri sendiri. Tidak boleh ada yang membaca diary ini, siapapun!

"Permisi!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Ia berdiri segera. "Se.. selamat datang.. apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" ia mengangkat kepala melihat lawan bicara. Oh, ia mengenalnya, karena cewek itu pernah meminta tolong mencarikan buku pemadam kebakaran.

"Apakah di perpustakaan ini ada buku paket.. ng?" Elsea yang sudah sampai di meja resepsionis melihat dua buku serupa itu. "Buku apa tuh, kok sama?"

Shiori buru-buru mengambil satu. Elsea menghiraukannya, kemudian diambilnya buku yang satu dan langsung dibukanya. Isinya bermacam-macam, tentang keseharian Shiori, dan lain sebagainya. Ia terpaku beberapa saat.

Shiori terkejut karena ternyata diary yang dia selamatkan salah. Elsea sedang membuka diary nya yang asli! "Ja.. jangan!" Shiori buru-buru menyambarnya, mukanya memerah.

Elsea hanya memasang tampang polos. Tetapi entah kenapa, baru kali ini dia merasa harus kepikiran dengan semuanya.

Keima mati-matian menahan lapar. Ia hanya sempat membeli roti di supermarket, tidak yang lain. Baru saja roti itu ia habiskan, si iblis terkutuk memasuki wilayahnya, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membeli roti baru. Bisa berbahaya meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam rumah ini.

Dan lagi, Elsea masih terus berusaha menjelaskan suatu yang tampak sangat menarik perhatian Elsie, alias suatu yang sangat tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Buku apaan, sih?" pertama kalinya Keima menanggapi, tetapi imasih terlalu asyik dengan PSPnya.

"Benar, deh! Bukunya tentang diary-nya Shiori, sampulnya warna krem kekuningan dengan pinggirannya ada gambar bunga-bunga besar berwarna merah jambu!" sedetail apapun Elsea menjelaskan, tetap saja tidak membuat Keima tertarik.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku sudah pernah membukanya dengan Haqua. Tetapi isinya hanya perang luar angkasa saja," Krem terus melanjutkan game nya tanpa berpaling.

Elsea melipat lengan. Tidak mungkin matanya sampai salah baca sejauh itu. Ia yakin sekali isinya tentang keseharian Shiori, tentang pertemuan Shiori dengan Keima, atau saat Shiori bingung membaca diary-nya sendiri, sampai kemudian dia mengingatnya lagi karena ia bertemu dengan Goddess bernama Minerva.

"Kamu punya 'pakaian' kan. Pakai saja untuk mentransportasi buku yang sedang ada diimajinasimu itu," Keima angkat suara lagi.

Oh, iya, pakaian ajaibnya. Elsea berusaha membayangkan buku di pikirannya, kemudian mengayunkan pakaiannya. Cling! Tiba-tiba buku diary Shiori ada dalam genggaman iblis itu.

"Nih!" Elsea menyerahkannya. Keima akhirnya menghentikan game di tangannya kemudian mulai membuka buku yang familiar itu. Ia awalnya membuka dengan tidak niat, tetapi lama-lama ia mulai tertegun.

"Apa ini?" katanya kaget. Elsea bahkan juga ikut kaget dengan reaksi Keima, karena bukan gaya Keima yang terkejut dengan situasi yang meskipun memang mengagetkan.

Ia membaca satu per satu, isinya memang tentang keseharian Shiori. Tetapi jika ini diary Shiori yang asli, yang ia baca kemarin dengan Haqua apa? Apa mungkin ia mengambil buku yang salah? Yang ada di meja resepsionis itu berarti hanyalah jebakan, dong?!

Keima menutupnya lagi. Dia termakan jebakan seperti itu, benar-benar menyedihkan. Meskipun berarti dia bisa menaklukannya, tetapi pantas saja ada yang aneh ketika ia membaca buntelan-buntelan kertas dari cerita Shiori yang disobek karena dibatalkan.

'Ada_ seorang 'crossdressing man'. Namanya Keima Katsuragi_', dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Dari mana dia mengetahuinya? Untung saja kalimat itu tidak dia sertakan di novel pertamanya. Tetapi jika dia mengetahuinya sendiri, berarti dia memang selalu membuntuti Keima kemanapun dia pergi.

Keima memberikannya pada Elsea yang melongo. "Huh? Sudah selesai baca, Kami-sama?" tanyanya heran, tetapi diterimanya juga buku itu, dibuka-bukanya lagi. "Sebenarnya salah, sih, kita membaca diary orang, tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia membuntutimu selalu, Kami-Nii-sama."

Karena kenyataan memang berkata begitu.

"Biasalah, tidak ada kerjaan lain. Dan dia memang orang aneh yang lebih banyak bertindak dari pada berbicara, sehingga tindakannya pun banyak yang tidak berguna," Keima bangkit dari sofa depan TV tempat ia duduk sedari tadi, kemudian menuju kamarnya.

"Yah, dia penuh kejutan, sih," Keima angkat bicara lagi, membuat Elsea yang ingin mentransportasi buku itu jadi mengurungkan niatnya. "Jadi mungkin aku bisa membalasnya. Elsea, tidak usah kirim buku itu. Biar aku yang kembalikan besok."

Elsea tetap saja cengo bingung. "Kembalikan? Nii-sama, apa yang kamu lakukan besok?"

Keima menoleh ke belakang. "Kamu memang iblis bug, deh," katanya. "Kan sudah kubilang aku akan 'membalasnya'. Jadi dia akan kuberi kejutan gara-gara sudah membuatku kaget dengan 'itu'."

"Kami-sama, tidak boleh hanya meninggalkan harap.."

"Tenang saja."

Elsea tertegun, melihat Keima seperti tidak sabar dengan hari esok. Aneh, biasanya kakaknya itu selalu tahu apa yang dilakukan, kalau pun terkejut paling hanya membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Mungkin yang tidak disangka dunia akan terjadi?

.

.

.

"... ini kejutan instan yang membawa kabar baik kok."

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

haik, yah, gitu aja sih. one shotnya singkat banget harap maklum, tapi saya penunggu reviews lho minna~ dakara? please give me yours~


End file.
